Rugar 70
Rugar was a Demon Card cyborg soldier, Poosya's partner and Shuda's subordinate. Appearance Rugar has long, spiky hair falling over the sides of his face, which he keeps a little past his nape. He only has one eye; the other has two metallic, parallel lines running the length of the area above his eyebrow to that under his eyes. It is also lined with twelve metal dots, six on each side of the metallic lines.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 8, page 18 In the manga, Rugar's outfit consists of a black shirt, loose pants with the pant-legs rolled up to his calves, and a pair of dark slippers. In the anime, however, Rugar wears a green shirt, shorts, and brown boots.Rave Master Anime: Episode 2 Personality Rugar shares a good companionship with his partner, Poosya. He does not, however, share the latter's views with regards to climbing the Demon Card ranks. He does not believe in the idea that either one of them is capable of becoming a Demon Card general, as what Poosya fantasizes about. When Rugar was called a goon by Musica and after researching the definition, he became very provocative and angrily attacks Musica for it. He even went as far as to making the moving fortress self-destruct as revenge, with him on the ship. Synopsis Intro Arc Rugar cheers for Shuda as he fights the new Rave master, and sets sail once again with Shuda and the others.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 3, Page 23 In the moving fortress of Rhapsodia, Rugar and Poosya converse about the general, Lady Reina, whom Poosya is fantasizing over. He reminds his friend that despite Reina's looks, she is still a general who could finish them off if they so much as touch her. As he dismisses Poosya's idea of climbing to the rank of general in order to impress Reina, Shuda arrives. Rugar stands next to Shuda as they arrive at Tremelo Mountain asking the Demon Card workers if they found Rave yet, to which they reply negatively. Shuda looks at Rugar and Poosya and tells them not to worry, as they walk inside the mountain.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 26, pages 5-6 Rugar receives a call notifying that the Rave Master ha entered the Mountain while they walk.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 27, pages 4-5 Moments later, Rugar receives another call telling him that the assassin has made contact with Haru Glory.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 27, page 20Rave Master Manga:Chapter 28, page 2 Rugar arrives with Shuda and Poosya to where Schneider is taking care of his injuries, and sees him leave to find the Rave Master once again.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 29, page 15 Moments after Haru and the others bid their farewells to Deerhound, Rugar walks in with the others challenging the Rave Warriors to a battle.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 31, page 21-22 Rugar agrees with Shuda when he says that to become strong you must throw away all of your weakness, but states that not all humans can do so. Rugar and Poosya partner up to fight Hamrio Musica and Elie on the flying Rhapsodia. Rugar is called a goon, a word which he does not understand and begins to search up. Once finding it, Rugar becomes enraged and sends his rocket fist towards Musica, landing a powerful blow.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 32, page 2-17 As they continue to fight, Musica is hit by one of Shuda's attack, leading Rugar to explain how his attacks work. He tells Hamrio that Shuda's Dark Bring, Ballettänzer Flare, is able to create explosions in mid-air, but that it's hard to control; which he states is not an issue for Shuda. Rugar gets ready to fight once again as he sees Musica getting up.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 33, page 7-11 Rugar's face is grabbed by Musica and then he is thrown back, but regains his posture and gets in form for another attack, Delta Cannon; which is broken into little pieces when it hits Musica's shield. Soon after, the pieces are grabbed by Poosya's glue and they combine it together to create an attack called Omega Rain. They use it to attack Musica but fail when Musica uses his Silver Claiming ability to grab them both by their neck and send them flying. Rugar lays on the floor, defeated, next to Poosya.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 34, pages 6-13 After Shuda is defeated, Rugar sits behind a rock and sets Rhapsodia to self-destruct, whilst screaming that this is his way of revenge for being called a goon.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 36, page 7 Rugar is on top of the moving fortress when it explodes.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 36, page 14 Abilities Cyborg: Being part human, part machine; Rugar was given constructed abilities that any human have. He can dispatch his arm and use it as a weapon to attack other opponents as a rocket punch. His right eye performs analysis on his target and processes the information to his brain. *'Delta Cannon': Rugar fires a triangle-like figure from his arm with great speed towards his opponent(s).Rave Master Manga: Chapter 34, Page 9 *'Omega Rain': Rugar and Poosya combine their attacks; Rugar's Delta Canon and Poosya's Glue Tear, and form what they call Omega Rain. Poosya's Glue Tear gets attached to the end of the Rugar's Delta Canon. They used this attack as a rain of spear/arrows to attack Musica with. The attack is strong enough to make deep holes in the ground.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 9-10 Relationships Quotes *(To Hamrio Musica) ''"Hey! you are calling us names! You will pay for that!"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 23, Page 16 *(To Hamrio Musica) ''"This is what you get for calling me a goon! I'm ganna wipe out everything! Everything!"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 36, Page 7 Battles & Events *Hamrio Musica & Elie vs. Rugar & Poosya References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Card members Category:Deceased Category:Villains